


Please Want Me

by thesoundofnat



Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: Insecurity, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-25
Updated: 2016-05-25
Packaged: 2018-06-10 17:23:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6966223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thesoundofnat/pseuds/thesoundofnat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“You don’t really want me,” he spat out, unable to keep it to himself.</p>
<p>“What are you even talking about?”</p>
<p>“I’m talking about that once you’re tired of me you’re gonna drop me and go dream a new favorite thing instead.”</p>
<p>“That’s bullshit, Adam.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Please Want Me

**Author's Note:**

> Based on the sentence "I'm always going to want you" that an anon sent me on tumblr! I hope you enjoy!

Adam didn’t know where the insecurity had come from. One moment he was astounded that someone like Ronan could like him. The next he knew it must be a mistake. How could someone like _him_? How could that someone be _Ronan Lynch_?

Waking up next to Ronan was weird. At first he’d almost been breathless by how easy it was to be with him. Now, as he left Ronan sleeping on the bed and padded downstairs just in time to catch the first golden rays of the dawn, he wasn’t sure how he felt about it at all. Ronan was someone who loved familiarity. Just standing in the kitchen and taking in all the sights of the Barns was proof enough. Ronan had lived here for long enough to be used to all its magic, all the dream things spread around in every nook of the room. Ronan was used to the process of dreaming up new things to make the space even more fantastic, so that was all familiar to him. Adam was scared that he was just another familiarity.

“Do you even _like_ me?” he asked the empty room, his eyes observing the pink sky from the window.

“That depends on who you’re asking,” came Ronan’s voice from behind him, making Adam jump and whirl around with his hand over his heart. “If you’re asking the field I think the answer is yes.” Ronan joined him, his gaze roaming over the landscape outside. “But if you’re asking asking that rock over there it’s probably a no. That rock doesn’t like anyone.”

“How did you even get here so quickly?” Adam demanded louder than necessary. “You were asleep a minute ago.”

Ronan still wasn’t looking at him when he replied. “It got colder when you left.”

Adam knew he should feel something positive at that, but he only felt more used. “Sorry for ruining your morning then,” he snapped.

Ronan did look at him this time; a surprised expression finding his face. “Did you wake up on the wrong side of the fucking bed or something?”

Adam exhaled and turned away from him. “Forget it.”

“Hey.” Ronan reached out as if to grab his arm, but seemed to change his mind and let his hand drop again. “If you have something to say just say it.” He didn’t say it in an encouraging way, but rather in a challenging one, as if daring Adam to speak his mind.

“You don’t really want me,” he spat out, unable to keep it to himself.

“What are you even talking about?”

“I’m talking about that once you’re tired of me you’re gonna drop me and go dream a new favorite thing instead.”

“That’s bullshit, Adam.”

Adam was to riled up to register the fact that Ronan had said _Adam_ and not _Parrish_. “Why would you even want me? You can just dream yourself the world.”

“Maybe I don’t want the world.” Ronan’s voice was calmer than one would expect.

Suddenly feeling tired, Adam leaned against the wall, his back toward the window. “I still don’t get why you’d want _me_.”

He knew he was putting Ronan in an uncomfortable situation. He wasn’t really someone to talk about his feelings.

“Listen to me.” Ronan placed himself directly in front of him, his shifty eyes the only indication that he was nervous. “I don’t lie.”

Adam met his gaze. “That’s true.”

“I want you.”

“You want me _now_ -”

“I’m always going to want you.”

When Ronan kissed him Adam couldn’t _not_ believe him.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on [tumblr](http://thesoundofnat.tumblr.com)


End file.
